YGO5Ds Headcanons
by Xxforget-me-not6xX
Summary: Theories on you favorite characters. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters.

Some of these headcanons might become stories sand there will be time you will vote on which ones will become stories, so stay tuned

-Akiza is actually an incest child and Divine is her real biological father. Before the night he left his family as exile for his powers, he and Setsuko, her mother and Divine's biological sister, had sex. The only reason Hideo thinks she his daughter is because he had sex with Setsuko had sex with Hideo a month after having sex with Divine and Setsuko found out she was a month pregnant. Setsuko didn't tell Divine til she was 6 months pregnant and Hideo was away. Explains Akiza's powers and why he took her in so quickly.

-Dragons actually evolved from humans which is why they are intelligent and many times act like them.

-In the signers' past lives Yusei and Akiza were the signer emperor and empress, Rua and Ruka were their children and Prince and Princess, and Jack and Crow were the uncles and advisors.

-Martha used to be the best turbo duelist in Satellite and had a beast and dragon with Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend in her deck, but stop when she started to raise Jack and Yusei and only dueled to win money to raise them. She still has her dragon deck and duel runner, Nightmare Moon, and explains how Jack and Yusei got their dragons in the first place and how they learned to play duel monsters.

-Martha actually has a criminal mark under her right eye, but covers it with make up.

-Carly's parents abandoned her at age 5 not wanting to carry the burden of raising a child. She had lived on the streets for 3 months until she put in a foster home and lived with multiple families. That's why she sees Misty as a sister to her, maybe even a mother.

-Carly got her fortune fairy deck form her mother. It was her mother's first deck, but see it as weak and gave it to Carly. She only keep it because she hoped to prove her mother wrong about the deck.

-Carly still has her fortune lady deck with Aslla Piscu in it. They are less powerful and won't influence her.

-In the future, Carly becomes a successful turbo duelist. She got fired when Angela took over as the editor of the newspaper and replaced her with a less clumsy and more successful journalist. Now she is a famous duelist and has earned a world status and marries Jack not too long after gaining that status. She now has issued a restraining order against all NDC Times newspaper employees as a middle finger to Angela.

-The signers are really children of their signer dragons.

*Stardust Dragon is Hakase Fudo in human form, but does not die in Zero Reverse, instead escaped to the spirit world with his wife and helps and watches over Yusei in his duels

*Black Rose Dragon is Setsuko in human form

*Rua and Ruka are actually Ancient Fairy's and Life Stream's children, but both are always in the spirit world

*Black Feather is Crow's mother

*Red Dragon Archfiend is Jack's father


	2. Chapter 2

-Divine discovered his psychic powers since he was 6, the same age as Akiza. His father and most of his family (except his mother and siblings, Setsuko and Robert Pearson)abused him physically and verbal such as group beatings, rape, and cruel nicknames. He suffered from them so traumatically, that he had to go to therapy for years on end. Today, he still has nightmares about his family and still goes to therapy as a sign that he is mentally, permanently scarred.

-Kiryu was always close to Misty and Carly. Carly was considered the little sister and had a major crush on Misty.

- The dark signers are like the The Simpsons. Roman and Kiryu were like Homer and Bart respectively. Kiryu would prank or insult Roman and Roman would chase and if he's lucky enough, he would catch strangle him. Misty was like Marge, Carly was like Lisa due to her intelligence, Devack is some what like Maggie to and extent, and Grieger is like Abe, but more likable and wiser.

-When not fixing duel runners or preparing for WRGP, all the guy, including Rua, play Call of Duty online. People they battle online with: Divine, Dexter, Bob, Rex, Roman, Grieger, Kiryu, Bruno, and all members of Team Unicorn( I forgot their names).

-In high school, Martha was 16 and one of the popular bit…er… I mean… girls and was top of the social latter and top duelist. She dated Rex, but lost each other in Zero Reverse. She became a much kinder woman after find Jack and Yusei in the ruins, although, it took a few days, started taking in other orphans.

-The closest father figure Jack had was Rex. Though he often treated him as a child which is reasonable since Jack was like a baby when he first can to New Domino.

-Yusei turns into a **complete psychopath** in GTA. He will kill everyone and everything in sight. His favorite weapons, sword, rocket launcher, AK-47, anything with fire, sniper, grenades, shotgun, and yes cars and motorcycle.

**_I am allow you all a chance to vote on which of these headcanons will become stories. This will be done every week or so only when I announce it. Voting will be open til this Thursday at 7:00pm. Plz, take your time._**


End file.
